


Off the Dome: A Look at Axel Price

by LostInTheThicket



Series: The Gimmicks' Compendium: Life in New Toronto [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Childhood, Drabbles, F/M, Fighting Games - Freeform, Friendship, Gen, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Music, One Shot, Romantic Fluff, Slice of Life, hero work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 07:12:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16908498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostInTheThicket/pseuds/LostInTheThicket
Summary: A small personal collection that takes a glimpse into the life of Axel Price aka Current.Student, superhero, caring boyfriend, FGC supporter. Axel's just Axel.





	1. Combo Breaker

**Author's Note:**

> Talked to someone regarding OCs and I felt that my characters aren't going to be anyone's favourite. Especially when there's little time to get to know them as people.
> 
> As a result, I want to rectify that. In this collection, you'll get to know Axel in many ways than one. I want people to enjoy my characters, so I figured this was the best step to take.
> 
> All feedback will be welcomed.

_**K.O.!** _

Axel stands, punching his fist in the air. Turning to his competitor, a sportsmanlike handshake is made; the joy and bitterness of their competitive Street Fighter set marked on their faces.

“That's it!” said Axel under gritted teeth.

His competitor, a black man with bushy hair, a bushier beard and large glasses, leans close to him, patting his shoulder. “Good games, homie.”

“You too, K-Brad,” Axel grinned. “Wanna run some Marvel 3 later?”

 **Kenneth ‘K-Brad’ Bradley** smirks. “You play Marvel 3?”

“Enough to put money up.” A small crowd curiously gathers around them. Kenneth smirks.

“Alright, let’s run it.”


	2. Protect Ya Neck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After his ominous 'dream', an eager and willing Axel becomes Current once again. He tests his skills against a group of very unlucky criminals at high noon.
> 
> (A quick one-shot after the Sound of Thunder, located in my profile. Check it out!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title's from the classic Wu track of the same name.
> 
>  
> 
> A life lesson for all y'all.

A quartet of second-rate robbers, all of them armed, make their getaway through the New Toronto streets, decimating nearby traffic. The cool beads of sweat were offset by the warm summer breeze.

"Damn it, he's coming!" yelled the driver, her outdated, pink mohawk emerging as she leans outside the window.

The robbers see a flash of light hit the pavement. Crackling sounds of thunder followed as streaks of lightning dance across their beige van. Luminous and ominous, the criminals panic as they draw their guns when suddenly, the van levitates.

"What the? What's going on?" said the driver to her accomplices.

Current materializes as his new helmet becomes transparent. His grin is wide and cocky, his Bajan accent as jovial as one can be.

"The wonders of electromagnetism!" he said. "Growing up in the Caribbean, I wasn't always the smartest, but _now?_  Now I know a thing or two about physics. Pretty awesome stuff, you know."

The van crashes to the ground with a loud thud, the robbers bobbing up and down like they're on a trampoline. The leader of the quartet - a bald, mean-spirited asshole - points a gnarled finger at Current.

"Open fire on that son of a bitch!" the leader said with a malicious snarl. His voice was terse and terrifying to the people on the streets as they watched the harrowing encounter.

Current motions for the bystanders to leave before he turns to the robbers with a smile. He waves the armed thieves over. "Come, now! I'm waitin'."

_I have to get better..._

The gang steps out of the van, their bullets flying in Current's direction like speeding cars.

Using his electromagnetic powers, his eyes turn white as he rips open a car door. Using it as a shield, Current winces at a stray bullet grazing his leg.

"Not this time," Current shouted, hurling the door like a Frisbee and destroying the hood of the robbers' van. With his eyes quickly turning blue, he takes a quick step as he energizes his mind; he runs like a bolt of lightning, toppling the crew to the ground in a heap.

_I gotta get better. Can't slack off..._

With the events of his mysterious dream involving Raiden lingering in his mind, Current dematerializes into energy once again. Leaving the scene as the police arrive, he takes a deep breath as he retreats to the Hideout.


End file.
